1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty waterfall having an operative feature that operates the waterfall based upon user interaction with the waterfall. More specifically, the novelty waterfall can include an additional feature, such as a pen holder.
2. Discussion of Background Information
It is known to have a novelty waterfall that is configured to have water flow across a surface, a series of rocks, or down a vertical face. Such a waterfall creates a soothing sound, visual effect, and/or environment. However, a typical conventional novelty waterfall does not have any additional functionality other than the water falling when the waterfall is powered and moreover a conventional novelty waterfall will merely operate continuously when operatively powered.